darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Let the heavens run red with blood, but in the end as always Thanos stands triumphant. Thanos is a fictional character appearing in comic books and other media published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Iron Man #55 (Feb. 1973) and was created by writer-artist Jim Starlin. Debuting in the Bronze Age of Comic Books, the character has been featured in over three decades of Marvel continuity and a self-titled series. The character's name is a derivation of Thanatos, the personification of death and mortality in Greek mythology. Thanos has appeared in other Marvel-endorsed products, including animated television series, arcade and video games, film, toys, and trading cards. Thanos was ranked number 47 on IGN's top 100 comic book villains of all time. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Thanos is one of the Members of Shadowblood and one of the Primary Antagonists of the Series. He is also one of the Death Generals of Shadowblood. Appearance Personality Origin Born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San, Thanos was subject to the Deviant gene at birth. As a mutant of Titan (a moon of Saturn) he had a purple, hide-like skin along with strength and other physical abilities surpassing that of other Titans. This mutation also augments the powers he possesses as an Eternals. The most powerful Titan, his skin is able to absorb cosmic energy and transfer it to his use. Though never by his family, Thanos was feared and shunned by his fellow Titans even as a youth due to his uniqueness. His brother, Eros, was groomed to eventually replace their father surrounded by loving friends and family. Knowing that he would never be accepted by the others like his brother was, Thanos distanced himself for being different. Though one fateful day in an all but forgotten subterranean temple, young Thanos too found companionship in the guise of Death. After decades their relationship grew into a dark and forbidden romance. Under his Deaths tutelage he grew even stronger and more powerful, well versed in the black arts, long forbidden on Titan. She taught him knowledge is power and that power is everything. With these revelations and maturity, rebellion against Mentor and exile were not far away. When his father discovered Thanos conducting fatal experiments, he exiled Thanos from Titan. Fueled by his hatred Thanos would amass vast knowledge, skills and power via mysticism, meditation and bionics, during his century long sentence. Having surpassed all the others Eternals in power and strength, Thanos decided to return to Titan. Yet his heart was still filled with unbridled hate. He attacked his the planet with nuclear weaponry while orbiting Titan. However Thanos had miscalculated Titans defenses. Only a handful of what was thousands survived the horror. Only by chance were his brother and father not on Titan during the attack. To Thanos' regret his mother was not so lucky. She was the one member of his family he might have spared. So Thanos left Titan and returned to space. Proving his devotion and worth to Death was all that now mattered to the titan. During his times in space Thanos conquered and pillaged many worlds acquiring vast resources such as an assortment of followers, technology, weapons and space crafts. At this point Kronos, the father of Mentor (Alars) and the earth based Eternals All Father Zuras, got involved out of a sense of obligation after what his grandson had done and become. Mentor pleaded with his father for aid. In response Kronos created Drax the Destroyer to kill Thanos. Drax wasted no time for his single mission in existence is the annihilation of Thanos. He soon met up with the titan on a living planet distant from our own star system. The two mighty beings met in an incredibly violent physical confrontation. The clash rendered the landscape asunder and the planet was destroyed. Only Thanos and Drax remained among the debris. However the planetary explosion rendered Drax incapacitated. This allowed the unfazed Thanos to easily capture the destroyer. Deciding conquering the Earth would be a fine stepping stone and useful in his growing empire, he sent his lackeys the Blood Brothers to deal with a potential obstacle to his ambitions named Iron Man. While he set up his base of operations and confined the destroyer. Drax telepathically warned Iron Man of the danger and gives him flashes of titan, Thanos and their histories. Yet the message was too late as the brothers easily defeated Tony while he was telepathically receiving the distress call of Drax. They returned him to Thanos' base where he got the jump on them and attempted to free Drax. Backlash from the energy confinement sent Iron man flying to the floor. Thanos approached and causally stepped on iron man armored gauntlet, easily crushing it and harming Tony. Mentor, who had been monitoring events from Titan, fired a unknown energy that reached earth in seconds and reflected off Iron man chest freeing Drax in an awesome display of power. Thanos wasted no time deploying the brothers as a distraction while he set the self destruct sequence and made his escape. After a fierce battle the heroes then attacked Thanos. To their dismay they in fact attacked a robot look alike, which Thanos left to keep them occupied until the explosion. Reading the situation accurately, they escaped, seconds before the blast. Thanos earthen fortress was destroyed, but his whereabouts were unknown. Thanos is constantly in search of a means of either wiping out the entire universe in some errant mission for Mistress Death or merely attaining Godlike power to prevent his enemies from seeking revenge. He has succeeded on multiple occasions, but has been consistently defeated. Most often though, as in the case of the Cosmic Cube, The Infinity Gauntlet and lastly in the story told in Marvel: The End - it is a result of a deep psychological construct. In critical moments during these events, Thanos provides a window to his enemies in his subconscious which belies the belief that he does not deserve or even want the power attained. This has been most often presented by the personification of his foil - Adam Warlock - whom maintains a prescient link to Thanos through their extended contact with the Soul Gem. Cosmic Cube Thanos began his conquest and decimation of the galaxy by attempting to overtake Earth. He was able to acquire the Cosmic Cube, an artifact that grants the user the ability to mold reality and grant any wish the possessor desires. Thanos created a starship and a massive alien army to do his bidding for him. When at last he found it, Thanos used the Cosmic Cube to make himself a god. It took the combined forces of Adam Warlock, Captain Marvel, the Avengers and other heroes of Earth as well as the Resistance on Titan to thwart his plans. This was still not enough. Luckily, Thanos had discarded the Cube after wishing for his godhood, believing it now powerless. While Thanos battled Drax and Captain Marvel, Marvel destroyed the Cube, which in turn destroyed Thanos' wish and removed his godhood, sending him away defeated. Magus and the Star Destroyer He realized Adam Warlock's powerful doppelganger, the Magus, was a threat to his plans and aided Warlock in defeating him. It was during this alliance that Thanos was able to see the power of an Infinity Gem (Adam Warlock possessed the Soul Gem). He assisted Warlock in destroying the timeline which gave birth to the Magus. In this adventure Thanos had allied himself with Warlock and his two companions Pip the Troll and Gamora (who is Thanos' adoptive daughter). Not long after this ordeal, Warlock and his companions become separated and Thanos becomes power hungry once more. Gamora learns of Thanos' plans and goes to warn Warlock but while en route is killed by Thanos' nemesis Drax the Destroyer. Around this time, Pip the Troll finds himself on Thanos' doorstep and, believing Thanos to still be an ally, boards his ship in the hopes of receiving Thanos' assistance in locating Warlock. Thanos seizes Pip and wipes his mind, leaving his near lifeless body for Warlock to find later on. Thanos next attempt was not about control, but of death. He planned to destroy the entire universe. He obtained the Infinity Gems and combined them into a massive, synthetic gem. With this gem he created an ion laser projector and used it to destroy a star system. With this power he planned to destroy every star in the universe, one by one. Warlock is too late to stop Thanos' power grab and he has to resort to calling in the Avengers and Captain Marvel to assist in stopping him. Their first attempt fails and Thanos kills Warlock and imprisons the Avengers. The Avengers are soon freed by reinforcements in the form of Spider-Man and the Thing, and while the Avengers battle Thanos' army of space pirates, Spider-Man frees Warlock's spirit from the Soul Gem and Warlock turns Thanos to stone before returning to Soul World. Thanos remains dead for some time, though while deceased his spirit is present during the death of Captain Mar-Vell to guide him into the afterlife. Return from Death After spending nearly two and a half decades out of the Marvel Universe from the end of Marvel Two-In-One Annual # 2 Thanos was returned to life by mistress Death herself. She claimed she sensed a unbalance in the universe. The cosmic divide between life and death was changing at a problematic rate.Who better then to serve as an avatar for her whims than the son of Titan. She would ultimately task out her knight-errant to right this matter. With that before him, Thanos would set out to destroy half of the existing universe. His quest to ultimately acquire the means to do so would be told in the two part series: The Thanos Quest. En route to this end, Thanos quickly makes a new mortal enemies, most notably in the Silver Surfer in whose series he would make his re-entry into the Marvel landscape. Quick on the heels of Thanos' rebirth, Mentor and Chronos revive Drax the Destroyer as well to track and destroy him. This cosmic cycle involving the two mortal enemies would see play again in subsequent stories found in Annihilation - harking to the foundations for both characters in their first appearance in Iron Man. Told in linear fashion but having occurred separately, Silver Surfer would battle Thanos shortly after his rebirth as the Titan sought out the means for acquiring the Infinity Gems. Surfer would then go on to seemingly defeat Thanos only to find it is in fact the body of Geatar, a loyal henchman of Nebula (Thanos' supposed granddaughter), guised in the Titan's attire. Thanos then allows himself to be thought dead for a time while he resumes his pursuit of the Infinity Gems. The Thanos Quest & The Infinity Gauntlet For the Dark Titan, Thanos, the Infinity Gauntlet was the Holy Grail, the ultimate prize to be coveted above all else. Although he had possessed the gems before, he admitted to not knowing how to properly use them. It was Thanos who began calling the sol gems the Infinity Gems. With it came omnipotence: the absolute control of all aspects of time, space, power, reality, the mind, and the soul. The gaining of supreme might meant the beginning of a black nightmare for the entire universe. Now, on the edge of Armageddon and led by a mysterious Adam Warlock, Earth's superheroes joined in a desperate attempt to thwart this nihilistic god's insane plunge into galactic self-destruction. Should the heroes fail, the astral gods of the universe wait to step into the fray. But in such an awesome cosmic conflict will anyone prevail? Will anyone survive? Each gem (Time, Space, Power, Soul, Mind, Reality) individually gives the user mastery over its dominion. Collectively, the wielder would possess the power to destroy and create universes and all beings in them. He crafted a scheme to collect the Infinity Gems from those who currently held them. Each owner of a gem was themselves an Elder of The Universe, a sole survivor of one of the first intelligent races since the Big Bang. Each had attained near immortality. The exception to this was the In-Betweener, who possessed the soul gem. In an awesome display of cunning, power, speed and manipulation he was able to gather the gems from the Elders of the Universe and place them on a gauntlet. This event was dubbed ' The Thanos Quest.' Drax and the Silver Surfer together battle Thanos, who easily dispatches them; sticking them in Soul World where they encounter Warlock, Pip and Gamora and set into motion the events that will soon bring them back to life. Warlock helps the pair out of soul world. With the Infinity Gauntlet now his, Thanos announced his presence to the universe once more, recruited Mephisto as his servant and, in an attempt to impress and please his love, Lady Death, he wiped out half the life in the universe with a snap of his fingers. To further impress Death, Thanos kidnaps his brother Starfox and his barely alive so-called descendant Nebula and tortured them horrendously. This proved not to impress Death, and Thanos' anger creates a devastating shock-wave across the universe. So to simultaneously soothe his ego and show up Death, Thanos creates new life in his image, his new lover Terraxia. At this point, Adam Warlock gathers a strike force of the remaining superheroes of earth (and Doctor Doom) to take Thanos on, though he keeps himself and the Silver Surfer in reserve while sending Captain America and the rest under Cap's command to their likely doom. Thanos massacres Warlock's forces but is so distracted by his efforts to impress Death that Warlock's true plan of having the Surfer swoop down and snatch the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos' hand nearly works. Woken up to his folly, Thanos wises up just in time for the next strike force, consisting entirely of cosmic entities attacks. Even the Great Powers of the Universe ( Eternity and sister Infinity, Lord Chaos and Master Order, Galactus, etc.) were unable to subdue him. Thanos' power also surpassed Mistress Death, herself a supreme power of the universe, who turns on and attacks him at this stage. It was not that combined efforts of the universe's heroes that led to Thanos' downfall, but his own hubris. Thanos once again uses his power to become one with the universe, leaving his physical form behind like he did while in control of the cosmic cube, and while he was insubstantial, Nebula grabbed the Gauntlet from him and reversed everything that he had done, killing Terraxia and returning the massacred heroes to life. Warlock tells Thanos that because he was encased in the Soul Gem that he knows Thanos' secrets, dreams and personality better than anyone, including Thanos himself. He tells Thanos that although he seeks ultimate power he feels he does not deserve it. This is why after three chances at godlike powers he has failed. Subconsciously, Thanos always supplied the means for his own defeat. He agrees to help the heroes retrieve the gauntlet from Nebula. After a new scuffle against Nebula, the Gauntlet is claimed by Adam Warlock. Thanos, defeated, fakes his death once more and briefly continues to serve Death. Realizing he can never please her, he secludes himself to rest, farm and meditate on an unnamed planet. His costume is used as a scarecrow and he becomes a simple farmer, although he still dabbles in the affairs of the universe. At some point not too long from here, the Living Tribunal rules that the Infinity Gems must not be allowed to work together anymore, so Warlock is obligated to disperse them. Warlock forms the Infinity Watch, keeping the soul gem to himself but giving the others away to those he trusts (Pip, Gamora, Moondragon, Drax, and a secret unseen final person who is later revealed to be Thanos). Warlock giving Thanos the reality gem (by all means the most dangerous of them all) is never shown. Infinity War Thanos has sensed a great energy in the universe and decides to leave his farm to investigate. He soon discovers the source - the Magus has returned and plans to rule the universe in his own evil way. Magus believes Thanos to be similar to himself, but after some time, Thanos has thought much and changed his priorities. He believes that neither of them are meant to possess such power. The Magus casts him from his dimension. Thanos realizes he will acquire assistance in his efforts to stop Magus once again. He goes to Adam Warlock and the Infinity Watch to form an alliance. They traveled to Death's realm and used the Infinity Well to learn how Magus came to be and what his plans were. They soon learned of the gathering of Earth's heroes. Thanos realized this was no coincidence and Magus must have planned all of the events thus far. The Magus leads them all to a dimension nearby his own, in hopes of them battling. He as lead Earth's heroes to believe Thanos and Adam Warlock are behind everything. They battle but are interrupted by Galactus, and he uses a scan to read all of their thoughts. They soon realize they are on the same side. Warlock gathers the Infinity Gems together at Thanos' request to use the power to stop the Magus. However the gems lose their power when brought together, the doing of the Living Tribunal. The Magus then abducts Warlock. Thanos takes command against the wishes of Earth's heroes. He tells them that only he can save them now. He gets the Ultimate Nullifier from Galactus' Ship. He claims that he is not pure enough to use it and whoever does will be killed. He chooses Quasar to make the sacrifice to save the universe. He know fully understands Magus' plans and deceptions and adjusts to them. But Quasar hesitates and the Magus is able to obtain the Infinity Gauntlet when it is re-powered by Eternity and the Living Tribunal. Thanos knows he must know make his move. Captain America does not trust him and tells him they are coming too. Thanos tricks them into fighting a battle with the doppelgangers as opposed to sending them on a suicide run. He plans to face the Magus on his own. He finds his own doppelganger, who plans to turn on the Magus. They battle each other and the true Thanos is the victor, despite his doppelgangers power advantage. It is here that Thanos overcomes his own self doubt and is able to absorb his power and knowledge to finally become whole again since the events of the Infinity Gauntlet. He stands and fights the Magus and manages to distract him long enough for Adam Warlock to break free of the Magus' capture. Thanos had planned all along for the Magus to miss one important key - the Infinity Gauntlet had a fake Reality Gem, thus he was not omnipotent. Adam Warlock defeats the Magus but this puts him in a catatonic state. Thanos parts ways with the Infinity Watch whose gems have been given back to them. Thanos is now a changed man, being instrumental in the defeat of Magus and saving the universe. At no point in time did Thanos attempt to take the power as his own. He returns to his farm and contemplates. He believes he is now able to handle the godly power he once could not, but does it truly want it anymore? Infinity Crusade Thanos was once again on the side of good when the Magus good counterpart the Goddess threatened the universe. He was sought out by Adam Warlock this time, and Adam had a plan that put much trust in Thanos, who is revealed to be the final member of the Infinity Watch in possession of the Reality Gem. For information, they make a deal with Mephisto for important information regarding the Cosmic Cubes, and agree to give him just one of the cubes after the Goddess' defeat. Warlock entrusts Thanos with the Soul Gem so Warlock may travel back to the Soul World and speak with the Magus. Meanwhile, Thanos enlists the help of the Silver Surfer and after that, the remaining heroes of Earth. He creates a distraction with the Surfer and brings out one of his older weapons created for the destruction of the universe that he calls the Dreadnaught 666. He hopes his plans to stop the Goddess succeed and gets all the pieces into place. But he remains unsure of who the victors will be. He fires the Dreadnaught into the planet and manages to reach the Goddess, cocooned in her Cosmic Egg. With the Soul Gem and the help of Professor X he attempts to penetrate her defenses. He fails and she completes her goal, destroying the entire universe. But this was merely an illusion created by Adam Warlock. He reveals that the Cosmic Egg is not omnipotent and he, Thanos and Professor X attack the Goddess on the spiritual plane. Adam Warlock infuses himself with the Cosmic Egg and makes her vulnerable. Thanos traps her inside of the Soul Gem. After her defeat, Thanos makes the molecular structure of the egg break down, destroying itself and the planet. He gives Mephisto his cosmic cube, but it does not have any power. He tells Mephisto that he should have specified a powered cube and that even devils should beware bargains with Thanos of Titan. Minor Power Struggles Thanos also becomes involved in the " Blood and Thunder" crossover wherein he proves that even a crazed Thor with the Power Gem is something he can handle. He squares off one-on-one against Odin himself, and, while he takes a mighty beating, Odin never quite manages to put him down for the count. In a 3-issue arc in ' Secret Defenders' Thanos enlists a group of super villains (Rhino, Titanium Man, Nitro, Geatar) to steal the Oracle of Ancient Knowledge, a storehouse of vast information. Over the next few years, Thanos is involved in multiple lesser power grasps. He begins to seek challenges worthy of his effort, only to find hollow victories. He manages to break the defenses of the Oracle of Ancient Knowledge and learns of Tyrant and his recent return. Intrigued by this opponent, he seeks more knowledge so he may face him. He first seeks out Terrax for information and is able to form a partnership with him. This begins the Cosmic Powers event. Together they kidnap Ganymede, for she has vast information on Tyrant, being one of his oldest foes. When she learns of Thanos' plan to destroy Tyrant she agrees to help. They arrive at Tyrant's Fortress and engage with Morg, who is controlled by Tyrant. After his defeat, Thanos slips away for his true goal and leaved the others to face Tyrant alone. Thanos returns with Tyrant's containment device which he uses to store energies, in this case Morg's Power Cosmic. He battles with Tyrant one on one and proves that even someone at Galactus' level is not above the power of Thanos. After battling and being able to exchange blows with someone as powerful as Tyrant, Thanos is now satisfied that he has withstood such a battle and escapes with his prize, claiming himself the victor. At some point (described but never played out), Thanos teamed up with Baron Karza to destroy all subatomic realities, including the Microverse. The defenders of Homeworld, including the Micronauts, teamed up with the X-Men and stopped the sinister plan, but a massive release of energy caused all subatomic universes to fuse into a single universe. To Please Milady Death Death soon set her sights on a new consort, one who was responsible for the deaths of billions - the Silver Surfer. He resisted her attempts to capture him and went to the only person he could think of that might be able to explain this: Thanos. Thanos agreed to help the Surfer but as soon as his back was turned, Thanos attacked and swiftly defeated the Surfer, beating him to near death. He brought the Surfer to Death's realm and offered him as a gift to do with as she pleased. The catch: Thanos and his undying love was to be her consort. This angered Death and she refused him, which in turn angered Thanos. He set the Surfer free and they worked together to fight off Death's minions. Infuriated, Death tells Thanos that he is barred from her realm and shall never die and be by her side. Furious, Thanos returns to his 'farm' hideaway and uses the reality gem that Warlock had entrusted him with for the first and only time. He planned to create a universe in which Lady Death was in love with him as much as he loved her. He brought Captain Marvel back to life to discuss his plan. In the end, Mar-Vell told him that it would be a dangerous move and that Thanos had not truly planned to create this universe anyway, or he would not have brought Mar-Vell there for advice. Thanos agrees and returns Mar-Vell back to the dead. Their spat was short lived as Thanos had to come to his love's side in order to protect her from another death god known as the Walker. She had 'cheated' on Thanos with him but then spurned him as she had Thanos so many times. Walker planned to kill her, so Thanos formed an alliance with Thor and Captain Marvel in order to defeat Walker. Meanwhile, Death hid in plain site inside of Marlo Jones. Thanos led the Walker to Purgatory so Death would be safe from, well death. But Walker proved to be extremely powerful in this realm and used Rick Jones to torture Death, who had stronger human emotions in her host. What he didn't plan on was that she would attack him with those powerful human emotions. Death freed the souls inside of him to leave him in eternal agony. Infinity Abyss When a meteor struck Thanos' compound, it released five Thanosi - experiments Thanos had made to test his enemies' abilities that were deemed failed experiments. They were made using genetic, cybernetic and mystic properties but were all deemed inefficient and dangerous. Thanos knew that this event was set into motion by someone, but couldn't conclude who since no one but himself knew of the experiments. While searching out answers, he fell into a trap and was nearly destroyed in a bomb resulting in a black hole. Thanos returned home to regroup and recover and was soon met by his old ward Gamora. Following her was one of the Thanosi known as Armour, created to test Iron Man's abilities. Before it destroyed Gamora, Thanos intervened and destroyed him. In order to combat the remaining Thanosi, including one called the Omega with the DNA of Galactus and twice as powerful as the original, Thanos became allied with Adam Warlock, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, and Doctor Strange, who were all already in battle with Thanos' creations. Thanos had Moondragon link their minds so that they all knew the others experiences. With the information, Thanos learned that the being known as Altez was dying, and if he were to die then so would all of reality, which is exactly who the Thanosi were attempting to kill. Unable to defeat the incredibly powerful Omega, Thanos formed an elaborate plan to throw the Omega off balance with his allies followed by a hasty retreat. It was revealed that Thanos had selected the location of the battle on a particularly volatile and explosive type of planet. Thanos used an armada of remote controlled ships to detonate the planet Omega was on and the resulting explosion destroyed his most horrific creation. Epiphany and Redemption After some soul searching, Thanos realizes he has been a pawn of circumstance. Admitting that he had no reason to be so monstrous, he tried his hand at using his powers for good. His first act was to go to New Rigel-3, to try to reconcile with the Rigellians for destroying the original Rigel-3. After helping them with their technology, he was soon asked to help with a problem on one of their other colonized world. But they had a very big problem - Galactus. After some investigation, Thanos learned that Galactus was being fooled and used by an outside source. Galactus had collected the Infinity Gems and made a device he believed would feed him forever. Despite Thanos' efforts, he was unable to stop Galactus from turning on the device. Doing so allowed a being known as The Hunger to enter their universe, and it planned to consume all of their reality. But even with the unknown, Thanos was prepared. With the help of Pip, Thanos orchestrated the defeat of the Hunger. Thanos was able to save all life itself from the entity. After this, he would journey out as a pilgrim to the Kyln / Crunch, the mysterious and ancient prison colony at the far edge of the universe that would later factor into Annihilation, on a pilgrimage. It was here that Death appeared before him and finally spoke to him. Thanos claimed to no longer serve her and that he had given her so much with nothing in return. Death told Thanos that she requires more than just death and she had always loved him. Although he did not say anything back to her, this greatly pleased him. At the Kyln, Thanos would encounter Skreet and take her on as his companion, and he would go on to battle the imprisoned Kosmos, and to find and brainwash Galactus' first herald, The Fallen One, into doing his bidding. Annihilation Annihilus, ruler of the Negative Zone, has gathered his forces and has invaded the Positive Zone. His army have proven to be unstoppable, and resistance has been squelched at every turn. Terrifyingly and inexplicably, Thanos has offered his services to Annihilus to be one of his Generals. Thanos assisted Annihilus by helping to organize the capture of Galactus. With Galactus and the Silver Surfer in stasis, Thanos was able to develop technology to use Galactus to harvest cosmic energy to be stored and inevitably turning Galactus into a living weapon capable of destroying entire planets. Moondragon (who was captured by Thanos) revealed to Thanos that Annihilus planned to use the Galactus weapon to destroy all life in both the positive and negative zones (and Annihilus' true feelings about Thanos), he decided to show Annihilus who he was dealing with by setting Galactus and his herald free (and quickly teleporting away as to avoid the wrath of Galactus). Thanos then revealed to Moondragon that his only reason for joining Annihilus' cause was to see how it would tip the scales, and that he had no real interest in Annihilus' goals. Thanos also revealed that he had built in a fail-safe configured to his own power level so that he and only he could rescue Galactus and the Surfer from their stasis. Before he was able to finish keying in the release sequence, he was killed by Drax the Destroyer with his heart being ripped out from behind. To this Thanos appeared to have more curiosity or annoyance for than fear or anger, and with his dying breath saw Death in the ship with him. Thanos appeared with Death in space to witness the final battle and death of Annihilus. Adam Warlock came across Thanos' body. Warlock had long understood that Thanos was an important part in Warlock's existence, helping to contain and combat Adam's evil side - the Magus. He encased Thanos in a cocoon This cocoon was found by the Universal Church of Truth and they believed it to be Warlock, their messiah. The Thanos Imperative The Universal Church of Truth had long possessed a cocoon in which they believed Adam Warlock was inside. The cocoon recently hatched with the assistance of Phyla, the current Avatar of Death. Being tricked by Maelstrom into believing she was releasing Adam, Thanos is released to take his old position......and that meant taking it from Phyla. Seemingly even more invincible than ever, Thanos destroys all life on Sacrosanct while the Magus and the Church officials flee. The Guardians of the Galaxy reunite to try to stop him, but he is far too powerful and has mental blocks too strong for even the combined efforts of Mantis, Moondragon and Cosmo. Starlord uses the Cosmic Cube to release the blocks, and Thanos claims that for bringing him back to life - everything will die. The telepaths are able to put him in a comatose state briefly and contain him on Knowhere. When the Magus detonates several planets and opens the Fault further, releasing the horrible life of the Cancerverse into the universe, the Guardians soon realize that they need Thanos to help them. Since the Cancerverse has no death, they assume that Thanos, the Avatar of Death, may be able to change things in the Cancerverse. But upon their arrival, Thanos falls ill and weak, the lack of death seemingly harming him deeply. Thanos finally began to focus and grew stronger by the moment. The evil Defenders of the Realm were frightened by his presence even though they had just proven to be unkillable after a fight with the Guardians. Their fear was for good reason - Thanos was able to bring death to them in their own universe, a place where they should be unable to die. Vision later arrives and brings them to the planet Titan where the other sentient robots base their alliance against the consumption of their universe. While there, Thanos discovers that the Lord Mar-Vell of this universe survived the cancer that killed the Captain Marvel of his by performing a ritual that sacrificed the Avatar of Death and turned all the heroes into energy and absorbed it. This is the event that enabled Death's destruction, which became known as the Necropsy. Thanos believes that he is once again trying to accomplish this in his own Universe, which is why they need him, the Avatar of Death, to sacrifice. Unable to contain his hatred any longer, Drax then attacks Thanos and sticks a bomb onto him in an attempt to fulfill his life's purpose yet again. Although nearly vaporized and reduced to a skeleton, Thanos began regenerating in an excruciatingly painful manner. He had been barred from Death's realm once again, forced to go through the punishment of life to protect his love from the inhabitants of the Cancerverse. Drax immediately attacked Thanos again, but after his agony and the realization that he was once again separated from Death, he destroyed Drax with a devastating attack. The attack on Drax leads Lord Mar-Vell and his Revengers straight to Thanos and the Guardians of the Galaxy. They manage to defeat them for the time being with the help of the Scarlet Witch of the Cancerverse. Apparently Wanda had been part of the resistance the whole time, which is explained by Vision as he is lying near death on the ground. Thanos informs Wanda that he must reach the site of which the first Necropsy was performed. Wanda then teleports Thanos along with the Guardians to the site of the Necropsy Ritual. While Thanos begins to formulate a plan, Lord Mar-vell and the Revengers appear. Thanos goes head on with Mar-Vell instantly, proving to be far more than a match for him. But instead of killing him, Thanos releases him from his grasp. Thanos states that he wants Mar-vell to give him what he craves, which is death and the release of Oblivion. Thanos bows before him and says "I will give you everything you want in return...My undying Lord". When Lord Mar-Vell begins the ceremonial sacrifice of Thanos, Death appears, but does not take Thanos. She would not be cheated again. Mar-Vell realizes that Thanos tricked him into letting Death into the Cancerverse. Her presence begins to kill the universe itself. Death kills Mar-Vell in one shot. Thanos wishes to return with his love to her realm, but she spurns him once again and leaves him to live. Angrier than ever and now a massive threat to the universe, Nova and Starlord remain to hold off Thanos long enough for the Cancerverse to collapse on him, apparently sacrificing themselves and taking Thanos with them. Beyond Light and Darkness History The Beginning Arc Thanos is tasked with training his Master's Wife, Soifon and his Good Friend Vaati. Thanos upon believing they were ready took them to a village to test their skills. While he greatly saw how Improved and powerful and focus his Master's wife was, he saw Vaati lack focus but had the power and skill, but still believed Vaati needed focus. He commented on his insanity also when Soifon got disgusted. Later he brings Soifon and Vaati back and reports to Terrantos that he believes it was a success and there way above colonel now. believing Soifon to be near his Master's level and Vaati on General level. He then sees his Master turn Seras completely evil before be given a new task of training the of the other villains with the aid of Soifon and Vaati. He also sees his Master place his hand on Seras's chin and tells her' he (Terrantos) and her will be going to confront a certain individual, who Thanos knew was none other then Plague. He appears later with Soifon seeing his Lord turn Raven Evil and making her one of his new maidens, He then sees Raven and Terrantos leave to go free the Titans. Thanos than asks Soifon how he thinks the Heroes are dealing with her son, and she says probably failing to grasp his power. Thanos then smiles Sadistically upon hearing her answer. Later Thanos along with Shuma-Gorath talk to each other as they watch their Master teach the Heroes a thing or two about Chaos and upon recruiting the Titans. When Shuma-Gorath states how their lord has been teaching the Heroes about Chaos, Thanos States how their master corrupted Seras, Alucard, and Raven. He even goes as far to say that there will be more joining the side of Darkness. He and Shuma-Gorath then continue to watch as Riza confronts their Master. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Powers & Abilities Being an Eternal, Thanos has superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes and agility. He is nearly invulnerable, able to endure extreme heat, cold, energies, radiation, and poisons. Due to his genetic heritage, Thanos is immune to aging and disease. Being one of Mentor's oldest children, Thanos' birth is estimated to the around 4000 B.C. Thanos could survive indefinitely without food or water even before Death "cursed" him with immortality. His mind is invulnerable to most forms of psychic attacks. He has proven to be even more powerful than Moondragon and has even entered into the mind of Galactus and battled him astrally. He can project psionic blasts and travel to the astral plane. His telepathic abilities has allowed him to defeat Drax using a Sync-Time-Warp attack, similar in nature to Darksied's Omega sanction. He has been able to lobotomize powerful individuals, such as the Fallen One with ease, and recently mind controlled the Hulk. This feat is made more impressive due to the fact that the Hulk has high resistance to telepathic attacks because of his anger. Through meditation and certain mystical techniques, Thanos augmented his power in still other ways, enabling him to tap, transform, and direct vast quantities of cosmic energy for destructive force. He can emit blasts of plasma and cosmic energy of devastating power from his eyes and hands. A example of this was blasting a well fed Galactus with such force, he sent him flying out of his own ship and flying halfway across a planet- though Galactus didn't sustain injury. Recently, Thanos destroyed his son Rot, in a blast so powerful it made the universe scream. Thanos is also able to manipulate matter and other energies to his own purposes. He once transmuted one of his followers, Skragg the Skrull, into stone when he displeased him. Thanos amplified his own abilities during his early life, prior to his published appearances. His physical attributes are considered exponentially superior to those of other Eternals. He is one of the strongest beings in the universe, being able to lift far in excess of 100 tons without any effort. He was able to simultaneously engage Thor, Thing, Professor Hulk and Hercules in hand-in-hand combat and hold his own. His earliest incarnation effortlessly defeated Drax the Destroyer and destroyed a planet in the process. He has even beaten the likes of the Silver surfer to the brink of death with a handful of blows. Thanos possesses remarkable resilience and durability and has brushed off physical attacks from traditional powerhouses such as Thor and Drax. He was even able to trade blows with a maddened Thor in possession of the Power Gem, and was enjoying the fight, until he froze the Thunder God in a block of pure energy, using an experimental weapon. Perhaps what is even more impressive is Thanos' durability to Energy based attacks. He has taken a full power blast from the Silver Surfer without so much as flinching, and seemed unaffected by Odin's blasts until the latter called on his enchanted spear to amplify his power. Even after that, Thanos was not defeated, although Odin had the upper-hand in the battle. He has survived attacks from top tier abstracts, including Kosmos, Omega, and even Galactus. He is even impervious to reality and matter manipulation. Death resurrected Thanos and increased all of his abilities, giving him superior resilience and energy manipulating abilities than even Elders of the Universe. He is currently one of the most powerful beings in all the universe. Only Galactus, the Stranger, the Celestials, and the Watchers are known to equal or exceed his cosmic energy manipulative abilities. Thanos' powers have increased to an unknown level, but its a massive upgrade from his previous form. He has also become immortal, and has been shown to be able to regenerate from a skeleton. Thanos was born with superhuman intelligence and has spent much of his life acquiring knowledge. While in the service of Death, he spent a great deal of time gazing into the Infinity Well and learning "secrets" of the galaxy. Aside from the Watchers, he is, perhaps, the most knowledgeable being in the known universe. Thanos' brilliance has allowed him to develop some of most advanced technology in the universe. His has allowed him to erect force fields which Galactus had to exert effort to break through and has given him the ability to time-travel. Thanos has also trained Gamora, helping her to become one of the universe's most feared assassins. While Gamora's training predates meeting Thanos, she has been given numerous upgrades by him, and was trained by him to assassinate Adam Warlock. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Titans Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Death Generals Category:Marvel Comics